Bon Bon Bon❤️C'est Bon C'est Bon!
Bon Bon Bon❤️C'est Bon C'est Bon! (ボンボンボン❤️セボンセボン Bon Bon Bon❤️ Se Bon Se Bon, lit. "Good Good Good❤️It's Good It's Good") is the sixth image song for the character France in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Masaya Onosaka in the voice of France. Lyrics Kanji= (マカロンろんろん ショコラんらんらん フロランタンたん タルト・タタン! Chou!) 「ボンジュール!みんな大好き、世界のフランスお兄さんだよ。 甘くとろける時間を一緒に過ごさないかい? Allons-y!」 フワフワ~んな羽 上質の証(菓子) マカロン♪(マカロン) クリームが飛び出さないようにお食べ エクレア(アーン) 「おっと、気を付けて…」 バターたっぷりの 香りにクラクラ(クラッ!) マドレーヌ♪(マドレーヌ) 意味は"お金もち"さ なんてトレビアン フィナンシェ 口に含んだ瞬間…はじまるめくるめくロマンス ブルターニュ生まれ クレープは今や世界的な人気さ ムッシュー マダム ボナペティ!! C'est bon ボンボンボン♡セボンセボン モンプティ ガトー 繊細で優雅な 愛情がほらたっぷり…あぁ!!! ボンボンボン♡セボンセボン メプティット シュクレリ もっともっともっと味わって 幸せな時間♡ C'est bon C'est bon C'est bon(ん~) 「2月2日に…片手にコインを握って、願い事を唱える。 そして、見事クレープをひっくり返せたら、願いが叶うと言われているんだ… お兄さんは…君のハートが欲しいっていったら…だめかな?」 “猫の舌"なんて可愛い名前さ(ねこ) ラングドシャ♪(ラングドシャ) スパイシーな大人の魅力にメロメロ!? パン・デピス(う~ん) 「刺激的さ」 パン屋で 偶然生まれた奇跡(ドキッ!) クイニー・アマン♪(クイニー・アマン) 味も見た目も最高 なんてエクセレンス ミルフィーユ シャンパンを嗜み 頂く ビスキュイ・ド・ランス 「こんな高貴さは イギリスには 分かんないよな~ ニヨニヨ」 ムッシュー マダム ボナペティ!! C'est bon ボンボンボン♡セボンセボン モンプティ ガトー 世界の最先端 いつだって目が離せない…あぁ!!! ボンボンボン♡セボンセボン メプティット シュクレリ もっともっともっと味わって 華やかな時間♡ C'est bon C'est bon C'est bon(ん~) 「エピファニーに食べる"ガレッド・デ・ロア"には、フェーブが隠されているんだ。 みんなで切り分けた時に、もしそれが当たったら… 王冠をかぶって、みんなに祝福されるのさ。 あぁもっと!もっと!もっと!お兄さんを祝福してくれていいからね!」 週末に大事な人と 楽しんで ウィークエンド レモンたっぷりの…(ん?)「英語じゃないの!あんなまゆげと一緒にしないで! ムッシュー マダム ボナペティ!! C'est bon ボンボンボン♡セボンセボン モンプティ ガトー カフェ・オ・レだけじゃなく 紅茶も用意してるのさ…あぁ!!! ボンボンボン♡セボンセボン メプティット シュクレリ もっともっともっと味わって幸せな時間♡C'est bon C'est bon C'est bon(ん~) 「君が幸せに感じてくれたなら、お兄さん大満足! なぜならそれが! お兄さんの望みだからさ。メルシ~♡」 |-| Romaji= (Makaron ron ron Shokoran ran ran Furorantan tan Taruto tatan! Chou!) 「Bonjūru! Min'na daisuki, sekai no Furansu onīsanda yo. Amaku torokeru jikan o issho ni sugosanai kai? Allons-y!」 Fuwafuwa ~ n'na hane jōshitsu no akashi (kashi) makaron ♪(makaron) Kurīmu ga tobidasanai yō ni o tabe ekurea (ān) 「Otto, ki o tsukete…」 Batā tappuri no kaori ni kurakura (kura~!) Madorēnu ♪(madorēnu) Imi wa "okane mochi”-sa nante torebian finanshe Kuchi ni fukunda shunkan… hajimaru mekurumeku romansu Burutānyu umare kurēpu wa imaya sekai-tekina ninki-sa Musshū madamu bonapeti!! C'est bon Bonbonbon ♡ sebonsebon monputi gatō Sensaide yūgana aijō ga hora tappuri… a~a!!! Bonbonbon ♡ sebonsebon meputitto shukureri Motto motto motto ajiwatte shiawasena jikan ♡ C'est bon C'est bon C'est bon (n ~) 「2 tsuki 2-nichi ni… katate ni koin o nigitte, negaigoto o tonaeru. Soshite, migoto kurēpu o hikkurikaesetara, negai ga kanau to iwarete irunda… Onīsan wa… kimi no hāto ga hoshī tte ittara… damekana?」 “Neko no shita” nante kawaii namae-sa (neko) rangudosha ♪(rangudosha) Supaishīna otona no miryoku ni meromero!? Pan depisu (u ~ n) 「Shigeki-teki-sa」 Pan-ya de gūzen umareta kiseki (doki~!) Kuinī Aman ♪(kuinī Aman) Aji mo mitame mo saikō nante ekuserensu mirufīyu Shanpan o tashinami itadaku bisukyui do ransu 「Kon'na kōki-sa wa Igirisu ni wa wakan'nai yona ~ niyoniyo」 Musshū madamu bonapeti!! C'est bon Bonbonbon ♡ sebonsebon monputi gatō Sekai no saisentan itsu datte megahanasenai… a~a!!! Bonbonbon ♡ sebonsebon meputitto shukureri Motto motto motto ajiwatte hanayakana jikan ♡ C'est bon C’est bon C’est bon (n ~) 「Epifanī ni taberu "gareddo de roa" ni wa, fēbu ga kakusa rete iru nda. Min'na de kiriwaketa toki ni, moshi sore ga atattara… Ōkan o kabutte, min'na ni shukufuku sa reru no sa. A~a motto! Motto! Motto! Onīsan o shukufuku shite kurete īkara ne!」 Shūmatsu ni daijina hito to tanoshinde u~īkuendo Remon tappuri no…(n ? ) 「Eigo janai no! An'na mayu-ge to issho ni shinaide!」 Musshū madamu bonapeti!! C'est bon bonbonbon ♡ sebonsebon monputi gatō Kafe o re dake janaku kōcha mo yōi shi teru no sa… a~a!!! Bonbonbon ♡ sebonsebon meputitto shukureri Motto motto motto ajiwatte shiawasena jikan ♡ C’est bon C’est bon C’est bon (n ~) 「Kimi ga shiawase ni kanjite kuretanara, onīsan dai manzoku! Nazenara sore ga! Onīsan no nozomidakara sa. Merushi ~♡」 |-| English= (Macaron-ron-ron, Chocolat-ran-ran, Florentin-tan, Tarte tatin! Chou!) “Bonjour! It’s everyone’s favorite big brother of the world, France. Why don’t we spend a sweet and enchanting time together? Allons-y!” Soft and fluffy like feathers, proof (sweet) of a high quality macaron ♪ (macaron) Eat with care so that the cream doesn’t spill out, éclair (Open wide~!) “Oh, be careful…” Feeling faint (faint!) at the scent of all the butter, madeleine♪ (madeleine) It means “a rich person”, how très bien financier The instant you put it in your mouth…a dazzling romance begins The crêpes from Bretagne are famous around the world Monsieur, Madame, bon appétit!! C'est bon Bon bon bon♡c'est bon c'est bon, mon petit gâteau There’s lots of delicate and elegant love….ah!!! Bon bon bon♡c'est bon c'est bon, mes petites sucreries savor it more, more, more, the happy time♡ C'est bon c'est bon (mm~) “On February 2nd…you hold a coin with one hand, and recite your wish. Then, if you can flip over a crêpe successfully, then it’s said that your wish will come true…. Is it bad if…Big brother…said he wants your heart?” “Cat’s tongue” is such a cute name (cat) langue de chat ♪ (langue de chat) Falling madly in love with the spicy charms of adults? Pain d'épices (Mm~hm) “So stimulating!“ Made by a miraculous (ba-thump) coincidence in a bakery, kouign amann ♪(kouign amann) Both the taste and appearance are the best, such excellence, mille-feuille Tastefully enjoying it with champagne, biscuit de Reims “England could never understand such high class” *smirk smirk* Monsieur, Madame, bon appétit!! C'est bon Bon bon bon♡c'est bon c'est bon, mon petit gâteau At the forefront of the world, unable to keep your eye’s off of…ah!!! Bon bon bon♡c'est bon c'est bon, mes petites sucreries Savor it more, more, more, the gorgeous time♡c'est bon c'est bon (mm~) "For the Epiphany we celebrate by eating the galette des rois, and there’s a fève hidden inside. After splitting the cake into pieces, and if you’re the one that gets it… You wear a crown, and everyone gives you their blessing. Ah! You know it’s okay to give Big Brother more, more, and more blessings!” Enjoying the end of the week with someone important to you, weekend With lots of lemon …(hmm?) “It’s not English! Don’t put me together with that eyebrows!” Monsieur, Madame, bon appétit!! C'est bon Bon bon bon♡c'est bon c'est bon, mon petit gâteau Not just café au lait, but I’ve also got black tea ready….ah!!! Bon bon bon♡c'est bon c'est bon, mes petites sucreries savor it more, more, more, the happy time ❤️c'est bon c'est bon (mm~) “If you felt happy, then Big brother is very satisfied! But why you ask? It’s because that’s what Big Brother wants. Merci~♡“ |-| French= (Macaron-ron-ron, Chocolat-ran-ran, Florentin-tan, Tarte tatin! Chou!) 「Bonjour! C'est le Grand Frère du monde que tout le monde adore, France. Pourquoi ne pas passer un moment doux et fondant ensemble? Allons-y!」 Moelleux comme des plumes, une preuve (confiserie) de qualité, Macarons♪ (macarons) Il faut le manger avec soin pour que la crème ne déborde pas, éclair (ouvre grand~!) 「Oups, attention...」 Le sentiment de vertiges (vertiges~!) au parfum du beurre, Madeleines♪ (madeleines) Cela veut dire "personne riche", que c'est 'très bien', Financiers À l'instant où on le met dans sa bouche... une éblouissante romance commence Les crêpes de Bretagne sont maintenant célèbres dans le monde entier Monsieur, Madame, bon appétit!! C'est bon Bon bon bon♡c'est bon c'est bon, mon petit gâteau Regarde, il y a tellement de formes d'affection délicates et élégantes... ah!!! Bon bon bon♡c'est bon c'est bon, mes petites sucreries Savourez encore, encore et encore les moments de bonheur ♡ C'est bon C'est bon C'est bon (mmh~) 「Le 2 février... prenez une pièce dans une main, et récitez votre voeu. Si vous arrivez à retourner une crêpe... il est dit qu'un souhait deviendra réalité... Si Grand Frère souhaite votre coeur... c'est mal?」 "Langue de chat", quel joli nom (chat) Langues de chat♪ (langues de chat) Être ivre des charmes épicés des adultes!? Pain d'épices (mmh) 「Si stimulant」 Un miracle fait par pur hasard dans une boulangerie (doki), Kouign amann♪ (kouign amann) L'excellence est la meilleure tant pour le goût que pour l'apparence, Mille-feuilles À savourer de préférence avec du champagne, Biscuit de Reims 「Angleterre ne peut pas comprendre une telle noblesse~ niyo niyo」 Monsieur, Madame, bon appétit!! C'est bon Bon bon bon♡c'est bon c'est bon, mon petit gâteau Au premier plan du monde, incapable de le quitter des yeux... ah!!! Bon bon bon♡c'est bon c'est bon, mes petites sucreries Savourez encore, encore et encore les moments magnifiques♡ C'est bon C'est bon C'est bon (mmh~) 「À l'Épiphanie, on mange la Galette des Rois, dans laquelle une fève est cachée. Après avoir coupé le gâteau, si vous êtes celui qui l'avez... Vous portez une couronne, et tout le monde vous donne sa bénédiction. Ah~, vous pouvez donner à Grand Frère plus, plus et plus de bénédictions!」 Savourez la fin de la semaine avec une personne importe, Week-end Avec beaucoup de citron... (mh?) 「Ce n'est pas anglais! Ne me mettez pas avec ce sourcil!」 Monsieur, Madame, bon appétit!! C'est bon Bon bon bon♡c'est bon c'est bon, mon petit gâteau Nous n'avons pas seulement du café au lait, mais nous préparons aussi du thé noir... ah!!! Bon bon bon♡c'est bon c'est bon, mes petites sucreries Savourez encore, encore et encore les moments de bonheur♡ C'est bon C'est bon C'est bon (mmh~) 「Si vous êtes heureux, alors Grand Frère est satisfait! Parce que c'est ce que Grand Frère souhaite. Merci~♡」 Album This song was released on July 24, 2015, on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 3 - France and England, and it is the first track. Also on the album is In the Bluebell Woods. This song is also the fifth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 3, which was released on September 6, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs